The present invention relates to the suspension of rails for supporting trolley vehicles or the like and including particular constructions by means of which the rail is suspended from a carrying, support tower or the like.
A suspension for a rail of the type to which the invention pertains is for example disclosed in German printed patent application 1,808,210. The patent application particularly discloses a rigid suspension of the rail so that even vehicles running on the rail and having eccentrically located center of gravity can still be guided on the rail without swinging motion. This particular suspension, however, does not permit vertical level adjustment, for example for orienting the rail or for compensating level and height differences in the principle carrier construction. Such level adjustment is for example disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,659 and includes basically a bolt with an adjusting nut. The latter suspension however permits swinging motion of the rail. Since in that particular example as per the U.S. patent, the load is suspended to be basically below the rail such a swinging motion does not produce any disadvantage. However, the situation is different if the load (vehicle) is basically situated above or even along-side the rail, particularly as far as the location of the center of gravity of the vehicle is concerned. Lateral displacements and lateral swinging motions are not permitted in such a case and therefore the vehicle suspension must compensate against such undesired motion.